In sequencing by synthesis with detectably labeled nucleotides with photolabile blocking groups, the time period needed for complete deblocking is relatively long, while the time period of nucleotide incorporation is relatively fast. As a result of the relatively long-deblocking time, additional nucleotides may be incorporated onto the end of the primer sequence before they can be scanned and detected. Therefore, the accuracy of the sequencing reaction may be compromised.